


Heat

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: My Human and I [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - werecats, Kitty!Eunhae, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has an itch that needs to be scratched in <i>all</i> the right places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Being in a polygamous relationship brought some interesting developments into Kyuhyun's life. As per the request of his two boyfriends (saying 'mates' was too weird for him), Kyuhyun decided to find a new apartment building — as far away from Siwon as possible. It was how he found himself living in a new fancy apartment with both Hyukjae and Donghae pitching in what they had stashed away during their years as strays. 

  
Kyuhyun was sure they stole a lot when they were strays and kept enough money to help them through it all, or they had someone hold all of their money for them while they wandered around.   
  
Either way, Kyuhyun knew better than to ask, especially when the two werecats would switch the topic to something completely different.   
  
But the human didn't mind.   
  
All he cared about was having them back in his life once more and living with them.   
  
"Why are you being so affectionate?" Kyuhyun grumbled as he attempted to push Hyukjae away from him.   
  
Hyukjae gave him a hurt look. "I can't be affectionate?"  
  
"You can, but not like this!"  
  
"And why not?" Donghae wondered as he slid his fingers down Kyuhyun's neck once he appeared behind the human. He nearly smirked at feeling the brief tremor that shook through him before he pulled back.

 

Kyuhyun glared up at him. “Because it feels weird!”

 

“How rude,” Hyukjae huffed out, reluctantly pulling away.

 

The human ignored him and resumed what he was doing -- watching TV before the werecat disturbed him. But he did glance over when he felt Hyukjae shifting and his eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Hyukjae grumbled, standing up. “I’m going to shower.”

 

Kyuhyun watched him leave before looking at Donghae, who seemed amused. “Hae?”

 

Chuckling, Donghae only shook his head, leaning down to kiss him before following Hyukjae into the bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  


 

Sneaking up behind the male, Donghae breathes in deeply, almost purring at the male’s scent as he clasps his arms around the male’s waist.

 

“Get off,” Hyukjae says, voice dim due to speaking into his third glass of cold water.

 

“That’s not going to help,” Donghae teases, snuggling closer, lips pressing against the male’s flushed neck.

 

Hyukjae hastily places the glass onto the counter, scent spiking a little from the little kiss. “I-”

 

“Morning,” Kyuhyun grunts, barely awake, as he comes into the kitchen.

 

Donghae smirks against their mate’s neck as he stiffens at the way Kyuhyun’s deep morning voice sounds.

 

Donghae forcibly turns them both around. “Sleep well?” he asks sweetly as Hyukjae begins to fidget.

 

Kyuhyun grunts again, trying to wake himself up as he finger-brushes his hair for work. “Someone kept tossing and turning last night, so not really.”

 

Hyukjae freezes, and Donghae smiles. “Too hot?” he purposely teases the werecat.

 

Hyukjae digs his nails into the back of Donghae’s hands. “Nope.”

 

“You feel hot.”

 

“That’s because I have you clinging to me.”

 

Kyuhyun looks up at them, and frowns. “Someone woke up in a grumpy mood.”

 

“I don’t think he even slept.” Donghae says, grinning.

 

Kyuhyun stares at them both. “Something is off.”

 

Donghae grins wider as Hyukjae tries to escape. “What do you mean?”

 

Kyuhyun watches Hyukjae’s attempts with a bemused expression. “Everything okay, Hyuk?”

 

“I would actually appreciate just a little room to breathe.” Hyukjae growls out, and Donghae snorts out a laugh despite Kyuhyun’s wary look.

 

“Maybe you should let him go…” Kyuhyun says slowly, watching as Donghae continues to cling to Hyukjae.

 

“I will when he stops fussing.”

 

“He’s fussing because you won’t let him go.”

 

“He’s only fussing because he’s-OW!”

 

Hyukjae gives him a warning look as he heads to the door whilst Donghae hops on his foot, cradling the one that had just been stamped on.

 

The human gave him a look. "I told you."

 

Pouting, Donghae rubbed his injured foot as he heard the door slam close. "It's not my fault he's so much fun to tease."

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun checked the time before he hastily grabbed his keys hanging on the wall. "Whatever. I have to get to work now, so behave."

 

Only nodding, Donghae hid his amusement as he kissed Kyuhyun goodbye, watching the human leave the apartment. As soon as the door was shut, he smirked, a plan already forming in his head.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Hyukjae hated himself sometimes.

 

He also hated Donghae more.

 

After making sure Kyuhyun was off to work and that the human wouldn’t be coming home until around dinner time again like he had been for the past few days, Hyukjae headed back to the apartment, hoping and praying that Donghae was out, too.

 

Of course, knowing his luck, his mate would be waiting for him, and just tease him again.

 

Sighing, Hyukjae cursed at his luck, running his fingers through his hair. While he wanted nothing more than to get this done and over with, his damn hormones seemed to think otherwise.

 

Entering the passcode and entering the apartment, Hyukjae froze at the door at smelling Donghae's scent and swallowed.

 

Closing the door, he carefully and quietly walked to the living room, feeling his mouth go dry at seeing what his mate was doing.

 

"H-Hae?"

 

Prying his eyes open, Donghae laughed lightly at the look on Hyukjae's face, lazily tracing circles on his own stomach. "I thought you'd be out all day," he hummed out.

 

Hyukjae stared. “Right.”

 

Donghae’s eyes darkened, a coy look seeping into them. “Like what you see?”

 

Hyukjae’s eyes automatically drop down.

 

And hello sudden spike of hormones.

 

Donghae’s snarling at the sudden wave of pheromones from him before Hyukjae can plant himself on the male’s lap properly, kissing him as Donghae’s hands roughly remove his jacket and tugging and pulling on his top so that it stretches and rips apart sightly.

 

Hyukjae moans at the roughness, clinging to the male as he gets more of Donghae’s taste on his tongue, needing more as the heat beneath his skin starts to burn through, causing his whole body to begin to ache.

 

Donghae’s blunt nails claw his back, squeezing the flesh to bring Hyukjae closer, biting his lip to make Hyukjae whine.

 

“More.” Hyukjae pants as his own hands claw at the male’s bare chest, rocking slightly as the drumming of pleasure pounds through his blood.

 

Donghae’s hands stop his teasing, stilling his hips and causing Hyukjae to shake his head at the denial.

 

Donghae takes a hold of his chin, forces them to lock gazes.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t want to stop, tries to kiss the male, tries to break his restrictive hold.

 

Donghae’s grip tightens, and Hyukjae can’t breathe as he’s being denied of anything but the werecat’s smell of arousal.

 

Before Hyukjae can break, his world is flipped, and he gasps into the kiss Donghae’s roughly gives him as he’s pinned to the sofa, Donghae’s weight smothering him as his mate rocks against him.

 

Groaning, Hyukjae clutched Donghae tightly against him as he rocked back. He snarled when Donghae tried to pull back, gripping his hips tightly as he held his mate against him.

 

Digging his nails into the younger werecat's hips, Hyukjae began to take control of the kiss, his arousal too strong to ignore now.

 

"Fuck," Hyukjae groaned out as he felt Donghae roll his hips, his head falling back as he watched his mate. "Damn it, Hae."

 

Laughing, Donghae leaned down and planted kisses against his neck, almost purring as Hyukjae's scent became stronger. "You smell so good, Hyuk."

 

Growling deep in his throat, Hyukjae tugged Donghae back into another kiss, hands already moving as Donghae rocked against him harder.

 

As Donghae released a low moan, Hyukjae growled and quickly rolled them over again, needing to quell the fire burning through his veins.

  
  
  
  


 

 

By the time Kyuhyun finally returned home, the first thing that greeted him was the smell of sex.

 

And a perky Donghae holding a familiar black tabby.

 

"What the hell did you guys do?" Kyuhyun asked, watching the tabby purr and rub against Donghae.

 

Donghae grinned. "What do you think?"

 

"I hope you haven't soiled the couch."

 

"Of course not," the werecat laughed as he dropped Hyukjae on the couch, earning a scratch on the hand. Ignoring the sulky tabby, Donghae walked over to Kyuhyun and kissed him deeply.

 

Kyuhyun gripped Donghae's shoulders tightly as he returned the kiss, whimpering a bit when the werecat pulled back.

 

"That was some welcome home kiss," Kyuhyun panted.

 

Donghae chuckled, kissing him on the cheek before turning to Hyukjae. "Welcome him home, Hyuk."

 

Meowing, Hyukjae shifted into his human form and Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at seeing the marks on his body, blushing a bit at the sight.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

“Scars?

 

Hyukjae rolls his eyes at the sarcastic remark, pulling Kyuhyun into a hug, ignoring his pointed remarks of his nakedness, and kissing him.

 

Kyuhyun melts, something about the kiss being different that he can’t help but forget everything but Hyukjae.

 

Kyuhyun makes a sort of moaning sound as Hyukjae kisses him slowly, as if savouring him, and Kyuhyun is the one to pull him closer, arms wrapping around the male’s naked waist.

 

The touch of Kyuhyun’s hands on his skin seems to jerk their blissful kiss to an end, much to Kyuhyun’s dazed disappointment.

 

Hyukjae is breathing a little heavy, a little quick, and Kyuhyun angles for another kiss, strangely wanting more.

 

Hyukjae pulls away from him before Kyuhyun can get what he wants, and when he opens his eyes, the werecat’s eyes are dazed, cheeks flushed.

 

“Hyuk?”

 

Hyukjae shifts back into a cat so quickly that it takes a few seconds for Kyuhyun’s brain to realise.

 

He dumbly stares after the escaping cat, and it’s only Donghae’s snort of amusement does he snap out of it.

 

“What?” he demands, suddenly aware that the werecat had been watching his whole make-out with Hyukjae.

 

“Nothing,” the male grins, smug, from where he’s sitting on the sofa.

 

Kyuhyun eyes him with suspicion as he comes to sit down as well. “First, tell me where you two fucked so I can avoid it.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and tugs him down anyway, but not onto the sofa, but the werecat’s lap.

 

Kyuhyun’s face is burning as he tries to escape, yelps when Donghae pinches his sides for him to sit still. “Relax,” the werecat coos, snuggling him.

 

Kyuhyun attempts to relax, still finds it awkward to be sitting on someone’s lap. “Wanna explain to me why Hyuk is acting odd?”

 

Donghae's nose is brushing along the back of his nape, causing Kyuhyun to shudder slightly and fidget. “He’s always odd.”

 

“No,” Kyuhyun shakes his head, thinking. “He’s never this…..all over the place.”

 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Donghae assures, and that alone makes Kyuhyun worried.

 

He turns in the male’s hold to stare at him. “What is ‘nothing’?”

 

Donghae’s smirk makes him swallow.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon work it out.”

 

“Or you could just tell me.”

 

“Nope,” Donghae sings, teasing him. “I want to see which one of you will make the move.”

 

Kyuhyun’s temples thump from the male’s ridiculous riddles. “Seriously, just tell me.”

 

Hearing Hyukjae hiss sharply, both look down at him to see him glaring at Donghae.

 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t told him,” Donghae says as he ducks his feet out of the way of Hyukjae’s claws.

 

Kyuhyun bends down and picks the cat up, eyeing them both. “Just tell me.”

 

Hyukjae purrs, rubbing against his cheek, and Kyuhyun gives the other werecat a pointed look.

 

“Sorry, but no can do,” Donghae chuckled out, planting a kiss against Kyuhyun’s cheek and planting one on top of Hyukjae’s head. “I just can’t wait to see what’ll happen once you do figure it out, though.”

 

“Dong-” Whatever Kyuhyun had to say was cut off when Donghae turned into a tabby, and he glared down at the werecat.

 

He shook his head when Hyukjae continued to rub against his cheek whilst Donghae rubbed against his thigh, purring.

 

Sighing deeply, the human could only allow himself be pampered with affection by the two werecats, wondering just what the hell was going on.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Hyukjae was sure he was going crazy.

 

Even after having sex with Donghae the other day, the heat inside of him continued to grow, not at all quelled.

 

And add to the fact that his desire for Kyuhyun only continued to grow didn't help either.

 

"You're overthinking again.”

 

Looking over, Hyukjae saw Donghae enter the kitchen, the younger werecat stretching as he released a yawn. “How am I overthinking anything? I was just-”

 

“Imagining him under you writhing and moaning?” Donghae finished, a smirk on his face.

 

Hyukjae glared at him. “You’re being impossible, Hae. You really need to tone down all of the teasing.”

 

Donghae snorted, reaching over run his fingers through Hyukjae’s hair before trailing them down to trace his jawline.

 

He smiled slightly as he noticed his mate’s gaze turning a little dazed.

 

“You do the same to me when I’m like that,” his mate purred out, earning another glare from the older werecat. He laughed, pulling back as he reached past him in order to open the fridge. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m only telling you the truth.”

 

Hyukjae shook his head at him, frowning deeply. “You suck.”

 

“You didn’t mind it the other day when you begged me to suck you off,” Donghae retorted, earning a punch on the shoulder. He snorted, closing the fridge and wrapped his arms around Hyukjae’s neck, a wicked smirk on his face. “I have an idea.”

 

Hyukjae raised an eyebrow. “What idea?”

 

“You’re still in heat, and clearly I’m not enough to help you break it,” the younger hummed as he rubbed Hyukjae’s nape. “So, what you say in teasing our human tonight?”

 

At the suggestion, Hyukjae’s eyes darkened, arms wrapped tightly around Donghae’s waist. “What do you suggest?”

 

“Clearly Kyuhyun isn’t exactly well-versed in this, and it might need a little persuasion, but I’m sure he won’t be able to resist once he exactly sees what I plan out.”

 

The older werecat raised an eyebrow, but he soon smirked at the wicked gleam in his mate’s eyes. “Such a wicked mate.”

 

“You love me, anyway,” Donghae chuckled out before he kissed Hyukjae deeply.

  
  
  
  


 

 

A sudden bad feeling overcame Kyuhyun when he came home, the lights in the living room all turned off and he felt his skin prickle with goosebumps at the darkness. Closing the door behind him, he was sure to lock it before walking deeper into the apartment.

 

“Hae? Hyuk?” Kyuhyun called out, looking around curiously for the two werecats. “Where the hell are you two?”

 

Seeing the living room and kitchen deserted, Kyuhyun dumps his work bag onto the sofa and takes of his coat, throwing it carelessly on top as he listens out for any clue if they’re in or not.

 

“Guys?” Kyuhyun calls as he blindly makes his way to the rooms.

 

Using the wall as a guide, Kyuhyun takes slow steps until he can feel the door to the room he shares with them.

 

Pushing it open, a soft glow of light leaks through, allowing Kyuhyun to see what his werecats are up to.

 

The door continues to open, but Kyuhyun is frozen.

 

The furthest they have gone so far is touching each other and kissing, they haven’t actually had sex together yet, so the closest he’s came to engaging in threesome action is when heavy petting is happening beneath the sheets, and even then it’s always those two touching him, overwhelming him with their need to know what he likes.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, heart thudding away as he watches them kiss, their little sounds of pleasure and the sound of the actual kissing making his mouth dry.

 

Donghae notices him first.

 

Donghae holds Hyukjae back with a hand that looks well at home in the male’s hair, and he nods over to where Kyuhyun is staring at them, mute and stunned by how good the bare and almost raw visual is.

 

“Our human is home,” Donghae murmurs, loud enough so Kyuhyun can hear the claim, and it’s a first for him to be refered like that; he doesn’t know if he’s weird out or turned on.

 

Hyukjae looks over at him, breathes in deeply, inhaling Kyuhyun’s scent and slight arousal.

 

Donghae starts to kiss at Hyukjae’s jaw, both of their eyes fixed on him. “You’re letting out the heat,” Donghae remarks softly, huskily, and Kyuhyun jerks, lungs stuttering.

 

He slowly shuts the door, feels their stares on his back, and digs his nail against the wood, trying to calm down as his mind begins to race.

 

A hand running down his spine has him gasping and spinning around, only to be slowly backed against the door, another hand cupping his cheek.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes slip shut as Hyukjae kisses him, holding him tenderly as he sweeps Kyuhyun up into the welcoming kiss.

 

Before the kiss can get too heated, his werecat slips away, abandoning him as sudden as he came.

 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath, eyes opening slowly to see Hyukjae crawling back to Donghae on the bed, who is watching Kyuhyun carefully.

 

“This okay?” the werecat asks him as Hyukjae circles to sit behind him, both of them watching him from the middle of the king sized bed.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, staring at them before slowly nodding.

 

"We won't do anything you won't like," Donghae promised as Hyukjae circled his arms around his waist.

 

The human made an incoherent sound as he slowly walked over to them, a deep blush on his face when Donghae reached and tugged him closer to them.

 

Hyukjae reached around Donghae to grab Kyuhyun's hand, tugging him even closer until the human was pressed against him.

 

The deep blush on Kyuhyun's face made them chuckle.

 

"If we ever do anything you don't like, tell us right away," Hyukjae told him, earning another slow nod.

 

The two werecats shared looks before Donghae gave a nod, moving out of the way just as Hyukjae tugged Kyuhyun close and kissed him deeply.

 

Almost immediately, a burst of unexplained heat exploded throughout Kyuhyun's veins, making him whimper as he clung to Hyukjae. He allowed the older to take the lead, feeling hands slip under his shirt and slowly move up.

 

Dazed when Hyukjae pulled back, the human allowed him to slip the shirt off before the werecat was back on him, kissing him once more.

 

Not sure of what was happening, Kyuhyun could only reciprocate as much as he could, digging his nails into Hyukjae's back as the werecat maneuvered them so that the human was on his back. He pulled back when his lungs begged for oxygen, eyes slipping shut when Hyukjae began to pepper kisses against his neck.

 

A whimper escaped from him when Hyukjae began to suckle on a spot below his ear, causing him to clutch the werecat tightly against him.

 

Kyuhyun panted softly, the heat slowly getting the best of him, traveling down, as Hyukjae continued to mark his neck, feeling hands slide down to tug on his pants.

 

"Can I?" Hyukjae whispered against his ear, his voice deep and husky that it made Kyuhyun twitch in excitement.

 

Kyuhyun nodded, almost jarring his neck from how fast he did it. Hyukjae gives him a smile and Kyuhyun watches the werecat’s fingers as they unfasten his pants before carefully peeling the material down, revealing his boxers and then his pale thighs.

 

Kyuhyun looks up as a hand slips through his hair, sees Donghae’s gaze burning down onto him as he strokes his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

Hyukjae gets his attention the second he feels warm air puff the inside of his left thigh, his feet jerking a little as the werecat yanks the pants off him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, tensing a little as Hyukjae’s lips simply brush over his skin, his eyes shut as his lips trail up his thigh before darting to the other, causing Kyuhyun to make a soft breathy sound as he watches the werecat slowly open his eyes to stare up at him.

 

“You smell so good,” Hyukjae whines, and it’s only then that Kyuhyun realises the werecat had been breathing in heavily.

 

Kyuhyun burns a little at the compliment, swallows again when Hyukjae’s lips part and he starts to mouth at the inside of his thigh, teeth shy of being used as Hyukjae’s hands come up to the waistband of his underwear.

 

“Leave it,” Donghae orders suddenly, and Hyukjae’s hands still and Kyuhyun’s lungs give out from anticipation.

 

Hyukjae makes a whining sound, his body writhing a little on the bed as he looks at Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun looks too just as the werecat’s hands come down to his shirt and begin to loosen the buttons.

 

"W-What are you doing?" The human finally attempted to speak out before getting his answer just as his shirt was popped open.

 

Donghae hummed, his hand sliding down Kyuhyun's chest before moving up to grip Hyukjae's chin. "You know what to do."

 

Grinning, Hyukjae moved down and began to kiss Kyuhyun's chest, causing the human to jerk at the sudden contact.

 

As the werecat began to lavish his chest, Kyuhyun gripped Hyukjae's hair tightly as whining sounds escaped from him.

 

But he choked out a moan at feeling lips close around a nipple, looking down the best he can to see Donghae's head. He bit his bottom lip as Donghae gently nipped his nipple, a shudder running through him.

 

He shifted his attention to Hyukjae when he felt a tongue slide down to his navel, his breathing becoming harsher as the werecat nibbled the skin around it.

 

"P-Please," Kyuhyun whined.

 

His back arched when he felt Hyukjae sink his teeth into the skin near his belly button just as Donghae pinched his other nipple.

 

Looking up, Donghae smirked at him before leaning down again to mark the human's chest with little bites.

 

Kyuhyun gasped for air at the sensation happening to his chest and stomach before he choked a bit when he saw Hyukjae grab Donghae's hair and yanked him into a kiss. The sight of the two of them making out over him was almost too hard to bear, a groan escaping from him as Donghae moaned loudly when Hyukjae tugged on his hair roughly.

 

"Please," Kyuhyun tried again, causing the two of them to break the kiss and look at him.

 

"Begging already?" Donghae wondered softly as he traced Kyuhyun's bottom lip with his thumb, smiling when the human took the tip into his mouth and slightly suckled on it.

 

Hyukjae let out a purr at the sight. "Donghae, can we start the real fun now?" He practically begged his mate, reaching down to cup and rub Kyuhyun through his boxers.

 

The touch made Kyuhyun gasp, his back arching as he began to moan at the pressure, hips jerking.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand covered Hyukjae’s, pressing him just a little firmer, eyes shutting briefly as both werecats’ purr at the sight of him showing what he wants, moaning softly as his hips cant up, rocking into Hyukjae’s hold.

 

Donghae grabs a hold of Kyuhyun’s chin and kisses him with a deep seated groan in the back of his throat, tasting Kyuhyun as Hyukjae continues to follow Kyuhyun’s direction, breathing fast himself as he watches them.

 

“Take them off,” Donghae murmurs as he trails his lips down to Kyuhyun’s throat, listening to how Kyuhyun swallows with anticipation as Hyukjae does as requested with eager hands.

 

Kyuhyun, finally bare with them, has a split second of doubt, causing him to stiffen ever so slightly as he pictures just how he looks between them.

 

Both notice immediately, and Donghae pulls back as Hyuk comes to lie down beside him, face concerned too. “Kyu?”

 

Unable to get the words out, Kyuhyun’s cheeks do the talking as he blushes, his hand gesturing to their bodies lying next to each other.

 

“Overwhelmed?” Donghae asks softly, stroking Kyuhyun’s hair.

 

“We’ve touched, and I’ve been naked during those moments, but, first….” Kyuhyun trails off, biting his lip as he and Hyukjae lace their hands together. “It now feels….real?” he finishes hesitantly.

 

“We won’t rush this, Kyuhyun,” Donghae promises as Hyukjae kisses over his knuckles. “Both of us want you just as badly, but we will stop if it gets too much.”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “I know you would,” he smiles, a hand cupping Donghae’s cheek. “But, I want this too.”

 

Hyukjae makes a soft sound, and Donghae can smell the werecat’s scent spike as another build up of his heat begins.

 

“Hyuk?” Kyuhyun whispers, watching the werecat as Hyukjae presses against Kyuhyun, his nose pressed close to their hands as he breathes deeply.

 

“I’m telling him,” Donghae warns Hyukjae, who is too busy to trying to control his breathing and urges that he only nods in acceptance.

 

Kyuhyun has a worried look. “Is he-”

 

“He’s in heat,” Donghae reassures, and Kyuhyun’s expression turns mildly surprised.

 

And then that surprise changes into an expression that sends a rush of lust through Donghae.

 

“Heat?” Kyuhyun repeats, voice low, and Donghae watches as their human gently makes Hyukjae look at him to see how the male’s eyes are blown with raw need, his cheeks flushed.

 

Hyukjae kisses the inside of Kyuhyun’s wrist, his hips gyrating slightly against Kyuhyun’s side, unable to stop himself as Kyuhyun’s scent tinges with a stronger dose of arousal.

 

“Look at how he can’t help himself,” Donghae whispers into Kyuhyun’s ear, watching the werecat too. “Look at how he’s breathing, how shaky it is. He’s wanted you for so long, Hyun. So long.”

 

Proud that his teasing words influences a spike of pheromones from Hyukjae as well as a stuttered inhale from Kyuhyun, Donghae runs his hand through Hyukjae’s hair. “Tell him, Hyuk. Tell our human how much you desire him, need him, to satisfy your heat.”

 

Hyukjae slyly slips a leg over Kyuhyun’s thigh, the human’s legs parting to make room, and he reaches up to lightly kiss Kyuhyun, their lips barely touching.

 

“You’re our mate,” Hyukjae pants, arching slightly under Donghae’s hand as it moves down his spine. “You…..ah, you….help.”

 

The heat radiating off of Hyukjae was beginning to affect Kyuhyun, making his skin flushed as the human letting out a groan as the older werecat began to grind against him.

 

Panting heavily, the human gripped Hyukjae’s shoulder, his breathing continuing to grow heavier. His eyes slipped shut for a moment as the werecat began to mouth at his neck, sucking on a certain sensitive spot just below his adam’s apple. He whined at the feeling before feeling Hyukjae jerk, a loud whine escaping from him.

 

Curious, Kyuhyun reluctantly pried his eyes open, tilting his head in order to see what Donghae was doing.

 

The other werecat was nipping at the skin of Hyukjae’s back, his fingers buried in his mate’s ass.

 

“H-Hae,” Kyuhyun mewled as he felt a hand wrap around him.

 

Donghae nipped at Hyukjae’s skin once more before turning his eyes towards the human. He tilted his head, not at all put off at having Kyuhyun watch him stretch Hyukjae. “What is it?”

 

“Y-You,” the human cut off when he felt Hyukjae stroke him faster, his grip on the werecat’s shoulders tightening, his nails digging into the sweaty skin.

 

He heard a chuckle. “Do you want Hyukjae to fuck you, Kyuhyunnie?” he heard Donghae purr out, his voice deep and dark, sending tingles down his spine. Judging from Hyukjae’s deep groan, he expected the other werecat to feel the same. “Or me? Perhaps even both? Or better yet, do you want to fuck Hyukjae first?”

 

Kyuhyun groaned at his erotic, teasing words, his hips bucking at the imagery. “I don’t care,” he whined. “Just decide on something!”

 

“What about you, Hyuk? Which do you prefer?”

 

Whining when Hyukjae stopped stroking him, Kyuhyun attempted to glare, but the werecat wasn’t put off by it as he stared down at him.

 

“Fuck me while I fuck him,” Hyukjae finally groaned out heavily, looking back at Donghae, who smirked.

 

Kyuhyun watched the man above him jerk when Donghae slapped his ass. “Then get to work on prepping him, Hyuk.”

 

As Hyukjae shimmies down, and with a pointed stare, Kyuhyun follows Hyukjae’s direction and rolls onto his front, and before he can situate himself, Hyukjae’s hands are already on him, lifting him so that he’s on his knees only.

 

Kyuhyun fists the sheets and drops his head as he feels the first tickle of Hyukjae’s breath hitting his raised rear.

 

Breathing coming fast because he’s never ever had someone that intimately close, Kyuhyun attempts to focus on anything but the way his cock is throbbing, anticipating Hyukjae’s touch.

 

Hyukjae’s hands run over his cheeks, his blunt nails only lightly dragging over his soft flesh, and the longer he does it, the more Kyuhyun starts to burn up, making pleasured little sounds as Hyukjae’s hands begin to squeeze and press against him in a delicious massage.

 

“Come on,” he whines out, wiggling slightly as Hyukjae teases him.

 

He hears a moan being held back, and looks over his shoulder as one of Hyukjae’s hands leaves him to plant itself onto the bed as he rocks back onto Donghae’s fingers, who was watching them both with focused and satisfied eyes.

 

“The quicker you prep, the quicker I’ll fuck you,” Donghae warns him, totally in control of his own arousal and Hyukjae’s pleasure.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t give Kyuhyun a chance to get ready.

 

“Wa-Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun breaks off in a shaky moan as he feels Hyukjae mouth at his hole, spread apart with a tight grip.

 

Kyuhyun begins to shake, mind buzzing, ears ringing, as he gets used to the slick sensation of having Hyukjae’s mouth and tongue work his hole.

 

It doesn’t take long until he’s writhing, rocking back onto the male’s tongue and fingers as he incorporates lube to make it all the more enjoyable.

 

When Hyuk pulls away, leaving only his fingers, Kyuhyun whines at the loss of heat, pushing himself up onto his hands to glare at the werecat.

 

Donghae is kissing Hyukjae’s neck as he slicks the male’s cock with lube, his eyes burning Kyuhyun. “Ready?”

 

Kyuhyun presses back, chasing after those fingers, his expression making the two werecats moan and become a little more eager.

 

“I’m going to fuck you both,” Donghae’s deep rough voice coils around Kyuhyun’s mind as his entire body tenses as he feels the first brush of Hyukjae’s cock against his hole.

 

And when Hyukjae begins to press in, the burn of his girth making Kyuhyun gasp, Hyukjae and Donghae both make sounds of pleasure as Donghae begins to make good on his promise.

 

“Fuck, so tight,” Hyukjae rushes out in awe, and Kyuhyun knows the second Donghae’s moved because it makes Hyukjae push deeper into him.

 

All three let out moans of pleasure, and Kyuhyun shoves the pillows from his face, his cheek pressed to the mattress as he shuts his eyes and pictures how they look.

 

The image causes the human to moan loudly, his body trembling.

 

With a shudder, he clenched the blankets tightly as he felt the two of them start to move.

 

The human briefly wondered how Hyukjae felt, but judging from the pleased groans and barely there whimpers escaping from the werecat, he figured that he was getting the best of both worlds. It made him wonder how the next time would be, but he nearly screamed out in pleasure when Hyukjae caught that spot, his thrusts growing faster and harder.

 

"Do you want to come?" Hyukjae hissed out, surprising the human before the youngest of the three moaned when the older bit his neck, panting against Kyuhyun’s burning skin. "Tell Donghae just how desperate you are."

 

Kyuhyun could briefly hear Donghae chuckle breathlessly, before the werecat began to slow his pace, causing Hyukjae to do the same as he controlled his thrusts, causing him to make a sound at the change.

 

"Hae," the human whined too. "Please!"

 

"Do you want Hyukjae to come inside you?" Donghae wondered roughly, controlling his breathing as he slowly began to resume his deep thrusts, causing Hyukjae to  mewl and grip Kyuhyun's hips tightly, his nails digging into the skin. "Or should I prevent you from coming to see the beauty of Hyukjae coming instead?"

 

Kyuhyun nearly sobbed as he felt the tip of Hyukjae's cock teasing brush against that spot again, tightening around Hyukjae in anticipation of the pleasure it brings. "P-Please! I want to come!"

 

"What about you, Hyukjae? Tell me what you want."

 

Hyukjae whimpered, hips pushing back against Donghae, riding his thrusts. "Make us come, Hae," he pleaded. "Hard. Fast. The only way you know how."

 

"Make sure to mark him," Donghae growled, voice shot with pure lust, to his mate before changing his thrusts again, the precise snapping of his pace causing the other two to let out a pleased moan.

 

Kyuhyun wasn't sure what Donghae was talking about, but then he felt Hyukjae's mouth on his neck, sucking at the skin, tongue pressed flat to his skin as he tastes him.

 

The human groaned at the feeling, his fingers desperately clinging onto the sheets as Donghae quickened his pace, which in turn caused Hyukjae to quicken his.

 

His breaths came out as short erratic pants, rocking back against Hyukjae, chasing the mind numbing pleasure he’s being overwhelmed with.

 

"Please. Please," Kyuhyun chants, begging them.

 

Donghae lets out a rough, breath-stolen chuckle. "Now, Hyukjae."

 

Groaning deeply in the back of his throat, Hyukjae bites into Kyuhyun's neck, the human gasping at the surprising shock of pleasure it brings him, his heart thumping madly as his body becomes alive with sensations.

 

As Hyukjae thrusts in deep, Kyuhyun cries out as he ejaculates on the bed, nearly slumping over and suffocating himself as he feels Hyukjae release shortly after him.

 

His body continues to shake at the feeling of the continued thrusts, still sensitive and responsive as the mattress swallows his small moans,  before feeling it all grow still, hearing Donghae groan out.

 

Kyuhyun let out a soft sound when the two werecats separated from him, feeling kisses pressed against his skin.

 

"That was..."

 

"It's still not over yet," Donghae told their human, causing Kyuhyun to flip over in surprise, his aches in his thighs forgotten.

 

Kyuhyun gaped. "What?" His eyes shifted over to Hyukjae when he noticed the other busy kissing Donghae's back, too preoccupied with his task.

 

Donghae laughed breathlessly. "Heat lasts for a while until they break, so you can take a rest this round and just watch me and Hyuk?"

 

The human could only stammer out a response, his mind still too blissed out from the sex to make coherent sense of the information, but his startled yelp is swallowed when Hyukjae tugs him into a kiss as he leans around Donghae, both of them hearing Donghae make a small erotic sound at seeing it.

 

As the heated night continued, Kyuhyun had to take a break, no longer having the stamina to keep up with the two werecats who are used to dealing with the demands a heat has until Hyukjae's heat finally breaks.

 

Stroking Hyukjae’s clean hair, Kyuhyun watches the passed out werecat.

 

As Donghae dumps the new clean pillowcase on the bed, Kyuhyun gives him a look as he drops down on the other side of Hyukjae’s unconscious form.

 

“At least try to be quiet,” Kyuhyun hisses, his own body aching and tired, the hot shower from earlier only making it more known.

 

“You should sleep too,” Donghae chastises as he settles. “I think after last night we all need a lazy day.”

 

“So it’s done?” Kyuhyun clarifies again, his fingers trailing over the male’s soft cheek.

 

Donghae hums, his own eyes shutting. “For now.”

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers halt, and he looks over at the male. “For now?”

 

Donghae’s lips quirk up into an amused smirk.

 

“We have my heat to face too.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at the werecat as he lets out a tired but contented hum.

 

Something tells him that it’s time for him to get a little more fit.

 

Then again, when you have two sexually-charged werecats that not only love to spoil and pamper you with affection but also with pleasure, Kyuhyun may not need that gym membership after all.

  
  



End file.
